Making My Own Footsteps
by WriterPoet
Summary: In Naruto's quest for acceptance, he realizes that friends are his stepping stones to a normal life.


**Making My Own Footsteps**  
By: WriterPoet

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Note: This was my first story on this site. I realize now that it has broken rules by having lyrics in it although I can't find where it says you can't have 'em in here. I keep it here as a memory, so please ignore the simplicity of it.

I also re-posted it here to thank the people that reviewed it; you are the ones who motivated me to continue writing. Thank you.

* * *

_Naruto, why don't you act more like Sasuke? _

Why would Sakura say something like that? Does she think I'm just a pale imitation of the Uchiha that everyone admires? Do I even have the slightest chance of amounting up to anything... anything like him?

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be **

I've always been in the shadows, wandering carelessly around searching for a purpose. Maybe I won't be the next Hokage. Maybe it's just too high of an endeavor for a 'worthless' boy like me to pursue.

**feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

They give me those looks. Those malice looks that dig and claw at me until I've torn myself to shreds. But this is what they want. They want, desire, love watching me cower in my fears and surrender. What am I to do?

**don't know what you're expecting of me **

Ever since I've learned to control my kyuubi's chakra,I feel as though I've been strengthened. I really can't explain it. It empowers me and gives me long needed confidence. I know I am strong, but am I strong enough for them?

**put under the pressure of walking in your shoes **

I shouldn't be having these thoughts. Worthless hopes and dreams that mislead me, placing me into that false sense of security that obstructs my real view. Now that security has been demolished, I see. I see through the eyes of an avenger. One who avenges all my comrades, and outcasts that society has penalized. Those revenge stricken eyes that seem to be mine. But this is what they want. An avenger - a crazy ravaging boy who has no apparent purpose.

**every step that I take is another mistake to you **

"Sakura, baka, Kakashi-sensei! Wait up!"

The pain I feel now is overwhelming. It's not my pain though; it's the pain of the few that support me. They're my backbones and I'd be utterly empty and useless without their presence frequently around me.

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there **

But, just as my team is slowly escaping my eyesight, my friends are escaping my grasp. Once they become full fledged shinobi and kunoichi I will be alone. Am I truly ready for that?

**I've become so tired, so much more aware **

"Dobe, hurry up and catch up." Sasuke's voice trailed off as he sped away.

Catching up. That's what I've been doing all my life. Only, everyone's too conceded to notice. Once I catch up I'll take a long breath and surpass. I'll even pass you, Sasuke.

**I'm becoming this all I want to do **

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura's forehead came into view as she bent over, seemingly worried.

"Of course, Sakura. If there was something troubling my mind you'd be the first to know."

I gave her one of my grins. Hopefully, it would pass as reassurance enough.

"Okay Naruto, just wanted to make sure."

Had Sasuke just asked for her hand in marriage or something? She was acting suspiciously happy today.

**Is be more like me and be less like you **

"Let's go dobe... ." His voice had no emotion, but he knew that I could see the smirk plastered on his face. What was going on?

"Come on, Naruto."

I smiled and set off after them.

**Can't you see that you're smothering me **

"Sakura, let go!"

"Oh... sorry, I didn't know you were so weak."

She motioned an arm into the infamous muscle stance but placed her under her arm. It was similar to holding up deflated muscles.

"Oh... ." I laughed and continued.

"...So, does someone mind telling me what's going on?"

"Naruto, patience is a virtue. Conjure up some of your patience and put it to good use."

There goes Kakashi-sensei with his lectures. Honestly, can't I have a simple two or three word statement as a reply not someone's life story? Is that too much to ask?

Of course, everything I fathom about is too much for anyone.

**holding too tightly afraid to lose control **

_Act normal Naruto. Dobe. Baka-chan, stop acting stupid! Go away. Leave me alone. You're annoying. _

I happen to have heard those rude words all too often. Maybe because they were directed at me!

I have to calm down.

**cause everything that you thought I would be **

"Follow us, Naruto."

They lead me to a secluded ally way. I remember it all too well. It was one of my many escape routes that I used to stealthily retreat from me 'fan club.' Those kids... they'll be great ninja when they grow up.

**has fallen apart right in front of you **

Oh crap. This is also where I hid the 'special' shuriken from the Historic Library. Just my luck! The day of my demise is going to be today, October 10th. I would have been celebrating consider today's my birthday, but no one cares so it's irrelevant now.

**every step that I take is another mistake to you **

Here we go! Waiting for my death is worse than one would think. I wonder when they'll find it... .

"Naruto, we need to talk." Kakashi bent his lazy finger in an attempt to lure me. No way was I going to take it.

"Naruto?"

I felt two chakra signatures behind me and I was suddenly lifted off the ground.

"I'm sorry! I don't deserve this! It was an accident! BAKA!"

**and I know I may end up failing too **

They led me into what seemed to be a gloomy, dimly lit interrogation room.

**but I know**

"Naruto, close your eyes."

Sakura's voice was heavy like the fate of Konohagakure depended on my decision. Noticing this, I reluctantly obeyed.

**you were just like me with someone disappointed in you **

"Open them now!"

I opened my eyed, but squinted thanks to the new found light that burned my eyes. After the tears fell, I gasped.

A birthday cake!

All in unison they recited :

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Naruto! Happy birthday to you."

"Thank you, guys!"

Sakura smiled, Kakashi flashed his anime eye and Sasuke nodded.

I'm ashamed that I underestimated them. My teammates, my friends, my equals will always stay by my side. They grasped my hand when I joined team 7 and they haven't let go. We're family and they won't disown me. I belong here with them and I assure you... I won't let 'em down!

**My numbness has diminished. The hole that it has left is now filled with joy and happiness. A type that I will never judge again. **

"Where'd Kakashi-sensei go?"

"Naruto! Is this the shuriken you sto. . "

He wasn't able to continue thanks to my cake now gleefully dispersed across his mouth.

"NA-RU-TO!"

* * *

- Ah, brings back memories of my first fanfiction. So pathetic yet so close to my heart. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
